


Where art thou?

by Ziamsession



Series: Innocent games [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Games, I just suck at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Older Zayn, Secret Relationship, Shy Liam, Younger Liam, blindfold, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just misses Zayn so much and he wants to see him, with only that kiss for two months, and zayn being busy with projects, he's making Harry go crazy, so Harry took things into hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where art thou?

"Come on Liiiii, we'll have fun it's the weekend for god sake" Harry says pleading. 

He and Zayn spent the last 3 months texting non stop, some late night phone calls. Everything was great and it's working for them. Still no one knows about them, though his mom felt the change in Liam, always texting with a goofy smile and blushing most of the time asking him every couple of days "who's this person making my baby boy so happy?" And Liam always waves it off with "just Harry" and he knows she's not buying it. Only Harry knows about them and that's a relief because he've been really sad the last two weeks and tired, he needs more than to listen to Zayn's voice, he needs to see him and just cuddle, and if they exchanged couple of kisses that is a bonus.. But he just needs his boyfriend. He didn't want to say anything to Zayn and appear as the needy boyfriend. He knows Zayn has been busy with projects and exams. So he's been whining a lot to Harry asking him to stay home for the weekends to just watch movies instead of going to parties. Or their friends houses for a small gathering. And if that was because he doesn't want to see other couples acting coupley or he'll cry,no one has to know. Liam sighs "you usually give up quickly" laying on his bed eyes on the ceiling. "And i'm not going to, we're going out tonight, Niall is having some of his friends over its not something big Payno".

"Ugh.. Okay okay" 

 

\--

 

And what he feared was exactly what he saw, they were all couples except Liam and Harry. They had beers and light conversations it was kind of fun till someone snuggles up some more to their companion, or decides to kiss them. One of the girls came with blindfolds and decided to play a little game. And like he needed another reminder that he was here alone and not with his boyfriend they decided to play. In couples one of them gets blindfolded and in the meantime, their partners move away from their former positions. Then the one blindfolded try to locate their partner. They may talk but their partners may not. The winner is the one who first finds his partner. So Harry was all excited to play as he is excited for everything in life. And decided that "you're the one who'll be blindfolded" and he couldn't say no to him. And the game starts. 5 minutes and no one found their partner, a lot of injuries and laughter bumping into each other, bumping into tables. He hears doors opening and closing and a lot of giggles. Then silence. "Harry if I end up with a scraped knee because of all these sharp edged tables I'm going to slap you" and he hears a snort. He turns around "is that you?" He takes careful steps hands in front of him till he reaches a body. Male. And he's the only male who isn't allowed to talk "found you" Liam grins. "No you didn't" and he knows that voice. He goes to remove the blindfold and it takes him couple of seconds to see clearly and it is. It is him. He jumps on him "Zayn!" Zayn laughs as he carries him hugging him tightly. "H-ho.. When did you, what are you doing here?" Liam can't believe he is here. Zayn laughs "are you that happy to see me babe?" And Liam pushes back to have eye contact "so much Z you wouldn't believe it" Zayn pulls him forward by his neck and kisses him passionately Liam gasps but he tries to get closer if possible. "Fuck, babe missed you so" zayn whispers against his mouth. They keep snogging till they're out of breath. "You still didn't tell me why you're here and how you found me and in Niall's house?" Furrowing his eyebrows.

"Harry told me how you've been feeling.."

"Oh god I'm gonna kill him" Liam says it voice muffled in Zayn's neck. Zayn chuckled pulling him back so he can meet his eyes "no, like I know everything was crazy the last two weeks and there was a lot of pressure, and I needed to see you too. You know I think about you all the time yeah babe?" Zayn lifts Liam's chin to meet his eyes. "You do?" Liam whispers. Zayn brings him flush against him "all. The fucking. Time" he finishes it with a kiss to his ear that Liam shivers at. 

"So, can we now have our date?" Zayn asks lifting an eyebrow with his trademark smirk.

"Date?" Liam asks Eyebrows lifting up.

Zayn nods as he walks him out, finding his friends drinking beer on the porch, wolf whistling as they pass by. Leeyum flushes deeply which Zayn smirk at, "Don't worry nothing's gonna happen" Liam flushes more if it's possible. They get into the car "well maybe a handj.." Liam's hand is on his mouth which makes Zayn cackle. "Stop making me.." 

Zayn cuts him off "hot?" Waggling his eyebrows.

Liam rolls his eyes smiling shyly "blush, stop making me blush" 

"I don't think I can" Zayn's voice is softer as he caresses Liam's cheek with the back of his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a place for fluffy silly drabbles that I guess could be read separately.  
> Be gentle lol..
> 
> Tumblr:Ziamsession


End file.
